The embodiments described herein relate generally to electronic gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in preventing the undesirable use of a gaming machine by an outside process.
Current functionality of at least some known gaming machines enables a media display to be opened on a game screen to augment the game play experience with functionality such as bonusing and player tracking. However, known functionality may also provide an infrastructure to graphically control operation of the entire gaming machine by displaying a full screen “game overlay” media display. For example, at least some known game overlay media displays include button functionality that enables complete player interaction with the game provided by the overlay rather than the game provided by the base software within the gaming machine.
Moreover, modern communication protocols enable sufficient information to be exchanged between the gaming machine and one or more servers such that a server is capable of tracking when money is inserted and/or received by a player, when game play is started on the gaming machine, the number and amount of wagers made by the player, when a bonus is obtained, and/or when game play completes. At least some known servers also control the amount of money at stake in the gaming machine, in form of electronic credits, and/or control game outcomes that are then displayed by the gaming machine. Although the exchange of such information is useful, such functionality also facilitates the use of overlays for playing games that are not provided or intended for use with the gaming machines.